


Little Drabble

by Youngjusticeteeentitan



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Bruises, Life Partners, My First Fanfic, Partnership, Reunions, The GuyKyle is only implied, This is horrific im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngjusticeteeentitan/pseuds/Youngjusticeteeentitan
Summary: Spoilers for latest GL comic I guess, though there's not a lot to spoil





	Little Drabble

Jessica groaned as he trudged into the common room, bruises splattered across her body. The training session with that asshole had basically gotten her nowhere, except now the jerk had a smug grin on his face, no doubt at the fact she what still a "White circle". 

"Come on Simon, don't be a baby" 

Both the mentioned name and the recognizable voice made he look up, just in time to see Simon floating himself into the room, Kyle Rayner behind him, a smile on the familiar face.

"Oh, Go to hell, Rayner," Simon grumbled, flopping himself down onto the couch.

Jessica raised an eyebrow at the ink-haired man, who just shrugged and gave him an innocent smile.

"The hell did you do to my partner," she asked, frankly fed up with all the condescending looks from both the senior lanterns. As she gingerly set herself on the only comfortable chair, being mindful of her various bruises, Kyle goes wide eyed and hold his hands up. 

"I didn't do anything!" He yelped, "the only goal I gave him was to punch me."

The girl frowned, but beside her, Guy grinned and rested his forearms on the back of the couch.

"Guess you showed him the limit to your imagination?" The burly man question, grin wide

Kyle snorted, shaking his head "Not even close,dude."

Guy laughed, walking over to him and throwing an arm around his shoulders "Good man!" He proclaimed

"It was nothing," the artist says in return, grin so wide it probably hurt. Then his face softened forming into a endeared, sappy smile.

"It's good to have you back partner"

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me any grammar mistakes or constructive criticism! Again this is my first fanfic and I have no idea what I'm doing, so please go easy on me :)


End file.
